Two in a million
by Webb024antm
Summary: Le tomó tiempo aceptarlo y asimilarlo, pero abandonar Ba Sing Se realmente había valido la pena.


**Estoy segura que quienes sigan _Reflection_ están queriendo matarme o estrangularme por publicar esto y no dar noticias con el fic xD. Pero bueno, no se alarmen, esto sólo lo publico porque fue un trabajo que hice como posible Epílogo del fic pero decidí no usarlo luego les daré razones. De momento sólo lean y disfruten el one-shot.**

**Aclaro no más lo evidente, ni Naruto ni mucho menos Avatar me pertenencen. Ahora sí... ¡Ya pueden leer!**

* * *

><p>Despertó, un extraño sonido del exterior había interrumpido su sueño, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo pesadamente dentro de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Ciertamente no quería levantarse del suave y acolchonado lecho en el cual la castaña yacía recostada, había tenido días llenos de profundo cansancio, viéndose forzada a madrugar, correr de allá para acá, casi como si no tuviese el lujo para dedicar tiempo a sí misma. Durante el tiempo que se quedó acostada había considerado la posibilidad de hacer caso omiso del molesto ruido de afuera, podía simplemente ignorarlo, cerrar sus ojos y volver a caer en ese conciliador sueño que recién se había interrumpido. No obstante, el sonido aumentó su volumen y cada vez la fuerza y magnitud de este crecía, como si le estuviera exigiendo levantarse, dejando de lado ese capricho de dormir un par de horas más.<p>

Bufó con disgusto, seguía soñolienta por la manera tan drástica con la que había despertado, sus sentidos se encontraban adormecidos y lo único que realmente se encontraba alerta en aquellos momentos era la capacidad de escuchar. Abrió sus ojos y eso al parecer le ayudó a despabilarse, alguien parecía estar llorando, era un llanto ciertamente familiar para la maestro agua, casi se había acostumbrado a escucharlo durante gran parte de su día. Suspiró con pesadez e hizo ademán de moverse pero cuando realizó el primer movimiento notó cómo unos brazos se aferraban alrededor de su cintura, estaban agarrados a ella con una delicadeza y una fuerza inconsciente.

Se giró levemente encontrándose con el rostro adormecido de su ahora esposo, no pudo evitar dibujar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al verlo, hacía ya cerca de tres años desde que la maestro agua contrajo matrimonio con el heredero de la familia Uchiha. Y muy a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, a Katara le resultaba difícil el poder asimilar la vida que tanto ella como él compartían actualmente.

"_Sasuke"…_ Pensó en un susurro tan bajo que aparentemente sólo ella había sido capaz de escuchar, no parecía haberse dado cuenta del tono rojizo que estaba invadiendo sus mejillas luego de que sus ojos azules se posaran sobre el rostro del pelinegro, ni mucho menos fue consciente del hecho de que una de sus manos había subido para tocar con delicadeza el rostro del chico. Fue tan sólo una suave acaricia que le había propiciado, queriendo convencerse que la imagen que estaba frente a ella era real.

El llanto volvió a acudir a su llamado indicándole de esta manera que era momento de salir de su ensueño, levantarse de su cama y atender a quien lloraba con tanta insistencia. Con cuidado de no despertar al chico de cabello azabache la maestro agua se movió con lentitud hasta por fin liberarse del abrazo de su pareja. Segundos después, con el cuidado absoluto de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera perturbar el sueño de Sasuke, Katara abandonó su habitación y caminó con aires de paciencia y lentitud dirigiéndose a la habitación donde una pequeña niña de tez blanca se encontraba acostada en una cuna llorando.

Katara estiró sus brazos y los colocó con delicadeza a costados de la infante y con poco esfuerzo fue capaz de levantarla y cargarla. — ¿Qué sucede ahora Kya?—. Preguntó con suavidad a su hija mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura. La maestro agua no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué su hija se había despertado a estas horas, ni mucho menos entendía la razón por la cual esta estaba llorando. En primera instancia, pasó por su mente la idea de que lo que su hija necesitaba era un cambio urgente de pañales, accidentes de esa magnitud ya habían sucedido varias veces atrás por lo que no era cosa del otro mundo para Katara lidiar con esa tarea. Sin embargo, tras revisarla con sumo cuidado, la chica se dio cuenta que estaba completamente aseada.

"_¿Qué rayos?"—. _Posteriormente, luego de asegurarse que no había tenido ningún accidente durante la noche, la castaña optó por checar el biberón de Kya. Había coordinado con el Uchiha para que a las cinco de la mañana él se despertara y le diera de comer. Era un horario bastante alocado, pero era la única manera de hacer que su hija pudiera tener una noche de descanso libre de llantos.

Con sumo cuidado, colocó a su hija de nuevo en la cuna para poder checar el estado del biberón. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y luego de deshacerse de la tapa que cubría su interior observó que este estaba completamente vacío. Casi de inmediato la chica frunció el ceño para después poner los ojos en blanco como símbolo del enojo que se estaba apoderando de ella en aquellos momentos. _"— ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?—." _Gruñó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servir en el biberón la comida a su hija.

Su esposo podía tener un montón de defectos que le sacaran de sus casillas, que le irritaran, podía ser insoportablemente arrogante, extremadamente prepotente y confiado de sus habilidades e inclusive su molesto encanto y habilidad para ponerla nerviosa era impresionante. Sin embargo, si de algo el azabache era capaz de presumir, además de sus formidables habilidades como ninja y luchador, era de su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad. Simplemente era algo natural en su comportamiento, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Tomó la leche que estaba guardada en el refrigerador y con ayuda de sus poderes de agua control, se encargó de vaciar su contenido en el biberón. Procuró que la temperatura del líquido estuviese en un estado lo suficientemente estable para que su hija pudiera comer sin problema alguno. Al cabo de un par de minutos la maestro agua logró terminar con su trabajo y posteriormente fue de regreso al cuarto de la pequeña Kya. Sonrió con ternura al ver cómo esta jugaba de manera juguetona con sus manos mientras metía varios dedos a su boca. La levantó entre sus brazos y una vez que estuvo en buena posición acercó el biberón a la boca de la pequeña Uchiha para que esta pudiera comer.

—Eso está mucho mejor, ¿verdad? —. Dijo con suavidad mientras lentamente se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura en su rostro. Nadie podía negarle que su única hija era un verdadero encanto, hasta su hermano había sido capaz de enternecerse con su pequeña sobrina.—Y sí, tu padre está metido en un gran lío por no haberte dado de comer a la hora que debía haberlo hecho—. Murmuró con un semblante exactamente igual al de antes, sonriendo al ver que la pequeña niña se había acabado de tomar su alimento.

Una vez que hubo terminado la labor de alimentar a su hija, Katara acostó a la pequeña castaña en la cuna nuevamente y salió del cuarto con el cuidado de no hacer ruido en lo absoluto. Estaba caminando con dirección a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua, necesitaba despertar y quitarse ese amargo sabor del cansancio que la estaba atormentando. Se acercó a la pila con tranquilidad y sin mucho esfuerzo llenó el vaso de vidrio con el líquido, dio un par de sorbos como si esto pudiese ayudarle a quitar su mal humor. Odiaba levantarse tan temprano, más aún odiaba el descuido de Sasuke al no haberle dado de comer a su hija a la hora acordada.

Sin más se acercó peligrosamente a la habitación donde este parecía seguir durmiendo de manera impasible._"— ¡Claro! Yo tengo que madrugar por segunda vez consecutiva y el muy perezoso sigue durmiendo como si nada pasara—"._ Pensó con sarcasmo e ironía, con un bufido rebosante de enojo la maestro agua hizo uso de sus habilidades de agua control y creó una bola de nieve con ayuda del agua contenida en el vaso que tenía en sus manos, la cual fue dirigida con fuerza al rostro de su esposo ocasionando que éste despertara de inmediato completamente alarmado.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué pasó?—. Exclamó el de cabello azabache en un estado de shock por el golpe drástico de la bola de nieve mientras se tallaba los ojos de manera cansina, haciendo una mueca de notorio disgusto al darse cuenta de la cantidad de nieve que tenía en su rostro.—Bonita forma de despertarme—. Murmuró haciendo uso del sarcasmo, posando sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de la castaña, sin poder entender el por qué del arranque drástico de su pareja.

Katara le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, casi incrédula del hecho que el azabache seguía sin tener la más mínima idea del por qué la manera tan drástica de su comportamiento. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que es, Sasuke?—. Preguntó ésta mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de absoluto disgusto, sacando a relucir en su tono de voz el sarcasmo mientras colocaba el vaso que yacía en sus manos encima de un mueble cercano a la cama.

— ¿Las ocho y treinta?—. Contestó éste levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la maestro agua, quedando tan sólo un par de centímetros alejado de ella. Segundos después de haber acortado la pronunciada distancia que los separaba, el Uchiha se inclinó un poco en dirección al rostro de la castaña mientras esperaba que ella le diera su beso de buenos días al cual éste se encontraba acostumbrado.

La chica, frustrada por la ignorancia del ninja bufó completamente molesta y desvió su rostro con señal notoria de su indignación, causando que su esposo frunciera el ceño con disgusto y sorpresa por su negativa. —Sí, así es, son más de las ocho. ¿No crees que de casualidad se te olvidó algo?—. Habló casi de inmediato, le estaba dando más pistas de las que ya debería para insinuarle que claramente se había brincado la tarea de alimentar a la pequeña Kya.

— ¿Qué se me pudo haber olvidado?—. Volvió a hablar, sin siquiera moverse como si aún estuviera esperando el contacto de los labios de su esposa con los suyos, mostrándose cada vez más confundido por el drástico arranque de enojo que la maestro agua presentaba para con él. Ciertamente no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando, usualmente Katara no se comportaba de esa manera tan irritable, pocas eran las ocasiones en las cuales ella se mostraba de esa manera tan temperamental, al menos no con él directamente.

— ¡Se suponía que tenías que darle de comer a Kya hace más de tres horas!—. Le regañó completamente indignada, causando que los oscuros ojos del Uchiha se abrieran por completo como producto del impacto por haberlo recordado hasta este momento. —Sí, exactamente. Me tuve que levantar más temprano de lo acostumbrado porque tu pobre hija se estaba muriendo de hambre—. Comentó al notar los sorprendidos rasgos faciales del azabache.

—En todo caso algún día tendrá que aprender a comer por su propia cuenta—. Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros provocando que la maestro agua se sonrojara furiosamente, acto seguido la misma le propició un golpe en su hombro. Una divertida sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del Uchiha segundos después de esto, le resultaba bastante gracioso ver la gran facilidad con la cual la castaña se podía enfadar y más aún la manera en la que se comportaba cuando esto ocurría.

Sin perder esa sonrisa el azabache rodeó la cintura de la chica y la acercó a él provocando de esta manera que en el rostro de Katara se pudiera apreciar un color más rojizo que el que inundaba sus mejillas segundos atrás. — ¿Qué esperas para darme el beso de los buenos días?—. Dijo éste con su característico tono lleno de arrogancia mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión facial insinuante que puso a la chica con los nervios de punta.

—Cuando te hayas cepillado los dientes y ese molesto olor de recién levantado que tienes desaparezca—. Sentenció colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras hacía un vano intento por empujarlo y alejarse de él. —Como no me sueltes ahora juro que vas a dormir en el suelo por el resto del mes—. Le amenazó con molestia luego de comprobar que su pareja no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarla ir.

Bufó volteando su rostro en dirección a un extremo de su cuarto, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer dura a lo que el Uchiha simplemente respondió con una carcajada, por este tipo de cosas es que le divertía tanto discutir con la castaña. A los tres minutos de que la discusión hubo iniciado la chica ya perdía los estribos, su temperamento era tan voluble que era muy difícil para ella mantener la discusión con él y más aún el ganarle siquiera. — Deja de hacerte de rogar Katara, no te soltaré hasta que me hayas saludado como corresponde—. Pronunció el azabache con suavidad mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la castaña, siendo rechazado una vez más por la maestro agua.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el techo como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia para el temperamento tan testarudo de su esposa. —Entonces me parece que tendrás que quedarte parado por un muy largo…—. La castaña fue incapaz de terminar su oración ya que sus labios se habían visto invadidos por los del azabache, hizo un intento de forcejear mas no duró lo suficiente ya que varios segundos después sus manos rodearon con delicadeza el cuello de su esposo, lo que provocó que éste esbozara una arrogante sonrisa mientras mantenía el beso.

Segundos después la maestro agua se separó del chico con una tonalidad rojiza decorando sus mejillas. —No era tan difícil, ¿verdad?—. Pronunció el azabache con su característica arrogancia, mirando a la castaña con un atisbo de sonrisa lasciva mientras sus manos se mantenían fuertemente agarradas a la cintura de la castaña, sin el más mínimo ademán de dejarla ir.

— ¡Quita esa expresión de depravado sexual ahora mismo, Uchiha!—. Exclamó con indignación casi al instante de darse cuenta la intensidad con la cual éste la estaba mirando. Bajó sus manos hacia su pecho nuevamente y lo alejó de un suave empujón para después salir de su habitación, con el propósito de verificar el estado de la pequeña Kya.

Sonrió con orgullo al ver cómo ésta dormía plácidamente en su cuna, en ocasiones así era cuando Katara se preguntaba con seriedad de dónde exactamente es que su hija había sacado el encanto. Se acercó a ella y la levantó con suma delicadeza entre sus brazos, deseando asegurarse que no se hubiese hecho en los pañales, tal y como acostumbraba a pasar luego de su merienda.

Justo antes de que esta pudiera moverse pudo sentir cómo los brazos del Uchiha se enroscaban con suavidad y la envolvían en un confortante abrazo. —Tan encantadora como su padre. No cabe la menor duda que Kya es toda una Uchiha—. Pronunció Sasuke sacando a relucir sin esfuerzo alguno su arrogancia y prepotencia en aquellos momentos. Dicho esto la castaña no pudo evitar soltar a reír, el azabache, confundido por el arranque drástico de carcajadas de su esposa le miró arqueando una ceja. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—. Preguntó éste sin ser capaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo… Lo siento—. Dijo entre susurros con una absoluta dificultad, tratando de contener sus carcajadas, teniendo el mayor cuidado de no despertar a su hija de su sueño reparador. —Sólo me estoy riendo de la ironía—. Explicó ésta procurando no volver a soltar a reír al darse cuenta de la expresión confundida e indignada que el rostro de su esposo estaba adoptando.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Katara?—. Preguntó el azabache frunciendo el ceño, como señal de la indignación que se estaba haciendo presente por el comportamiento de su esposa. — ¿Acaso dudas que sacó mi encanto?—. Le cuestionó a tan sólo segundos de haber formulado la primera pregunta factor que provocó que la maestro agua soltara a reír nuevamente ante la impactada expresión de su pareja.

— ¿Yo?... ¡Por supuesto que no, Sasuke!—. Exclamó la maestro agua rebosante de sarcasmo mientras deshacía el abrazo en el cual se había visto envuelta minutos atrás, para revisar que Kya no hubiese ensuciado sus pañales. A juzgar por el olor que la pequeña castaña desprendía a pocos metros de distancia podía apostar el collar de su madre que muy posiblemente se hubiera ensuciado tan sólo un par de minutos atrás. —Sabes, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con eso de la herencia, podrías cambiar el pañal de Kya. La pobre acaba de hacerse de nuevo—. Le sugirió con la rapidez suficiente para darse cuenta que el Uchiha aún seguía parado frente a ella con una expresión notoria de indignación en su rostro.

Justo al momento en que el chico escuchó a la castaña sugerir el cambio de pañales de su hija, su expresión se tornó pálida y una ligera mueca de asco se había decorado en las facciones de su rostro. ¿Él? ¿Cambiar un pañal? ¡Ni de broma!... Desde siempre quien era la encargada de esa área de la maternidad era la castaña, ese territorio se lo había otorgado desde el primer día que esa bebé había salido al mundo y no tenía planes de experimentarlo.

—No, gracias—. Murmuró con su característica indiferencia para después desviar el rostro hacia un lado, queriendo mantener una faceta imperturbable. Amaba a su hija, así también como amaba a la maestro agua, pero pedirle a él que se encargara de esa tarea era casi como si le estuviese pidiendo caminar hacia la muerte. —Tú sabes hacer eso mucho mejor que yo—. Le halagó pobremente como si estuviera intentando convencerla y contentarla lo suficiente para que ella se encargara de esa desagradable tarea.

Katara al darse cuenta de la manera evasiva con la cual se estaba comportando no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo con señal de molestia e indignación. Con la pequeña Kya entre sus brazos, la chica se acercó lo suficiente para quedar frente a él con una expresión de enojo y molestia. —Sasuke, por tú culpa me tuve que levantar más temprano de lo común, vas a cambiar el pañal de Kya. Sí o sí—. Su tono de voz destilaba una exagerada tranquilidad, así como su expresión facial, pero las palabras dichas por ella daban la insinuación de una amenaza.

—No lo haré—. Contestó manteniendo su mirada en frente de la maestro agua, su expresión era bastante tranquila, tal y como la de su esposa, pero en sus ojos se podía leer con absoluta facilidad el desafío con el cual estaba observando a la maestro agua.

La castaña arqueó una ceja, sonrojándose furiosamente al ver cómo él se mantenía firme a su negativa. Con una exagerada lentitud se acercó a la cuna de su hija y dejó con delicadeza a Kya encima de ese suave lecho, posteriormente se acercó al Uchiha con un semblante de inusual indiferencia. El azabache no tardó segundos en darse cuenta de esto, ciertamente no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se traía entre manos, ni mucho menos entendía el drástico cambio de comportamiento de su esposa, pero si algo había aprendido con los años casado con ella es que iba a desahogar su mal temperamento en él de manera violenta.

Para su sorpresa pudo apreciar cómo ella se acercaba lentamente a él, eran pasos realmente lentos, mas no tardó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Pudo sentir cómo sus manos subían hasta su cuello acariciándolo con delicadeza, sus caricias bajaron hacia su pecho, dibujando la forma de sus pectorales.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir en su cuerpo, pocas veces su esposa solía comportarse con esa inusual sensualidad, era tan reservada en ese aspecto que el primer paso lo tuvo que dar él. Todavía podía recordar cómo fue su primer intento de seducirla, había comenzado con tan sólo una inocente caricia en su rostro, luego su mano bajó mientras él la comenzaba a besar con delicadeza, el azabache, hambriento de deseo y queriendo probar más de la castaña bajó su mano y la colocó encima de la pierna de la maestro agua… Y ese fue quizás el mayor error que pudo haber cometido, la castaña se exaltó de una manera tan brusca que la chica, con su rostro más rojo que el de un tomate, se levantó y golpeó el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha con tal fuerza que le dejó un moretón que tardó cerca de una semana en desaparecer.

Gracias al voluble temperamento de la maestro agua resultaba bastante extraño que la pareja compartiera escenas pasionales. Las únicas veces en las cuales fue capaz de disfrutar y sentir el deseo de la castaña fueron durante su noche de bodas, la luna de miel y la ocasión en la cual el azabache quería concebir a la primera heredera de su clan.

¿Por qué, si ella era prácticamente la que huía de esta clase de escenarios, ahora drásticamente se comportaba de esa manera? Simplemente no tenía sentido para él, sin embargo, no podía negar que realmente le gustaba la manera en la que sus manos se extendían alrededor de su torso. — _¡¿Qué más da?!—_. Se dijo a sí mismo entre sus pensamientos, rodeó con absoluta facilidad la cintura de la chica y la acercó lo suficiente a su cuerpo para unir sus labios con los de ella. Fue impresionante la intensidad con la que esta le estaba besando. ¿Quién era ella y qué rayos había hecho con la inocente morena que tenía por esposa?

Pudo sentir cómo sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y cómo estas desprendían con facilidad su camisa, el azabache se sentía enfermo. Enfermo de deseo por poseerla tal y como lo había hecho en su noche de bodas, quería experimentar esa sensualidad juguetona de la castaña. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y justo al instante en el que estuvo por deshacerse del camisón celeste que utilizaba como pijama la maestro agua, ésta detuvo sus manos con una increíble velocidad.

Sin darle mucha importancia a la negativa de la castaña, rodeó su cintura nuevamente con posesión mientras sus labios se mantenían unidos a los de Katara. La intensidad del beso estaba aumentando con tan sólo una fracción de segundos. —_Si sigue así, lo haré aquí mismo. Sin importar que tenga a Kya a metros de nosotros—_. Pensó mientras las caricias de la chica mantenían ese toque de pasión y sensualidad que recientemente estaba descubriendo.

— ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a nuestra habitación a terminar con esto?—. Sugirió el Uchiha en un susurro, alejándose de los suaves labios de la castaña para ir descendiendo en dirección al cuello de la maestro agua. Su nivel de cordura estaba disminuyendo a una velocidad impresionante, realmente estaba intentando mantener la mente fría e indiferente, mas fue en vano. Las inocentes caricias de Katara se extendían a lo largo de su torso desnudo provocando que su juicio se nublara por completo y el sabor de sus labios simplemente causaba que el chico quisiera más de ella.

—Sabes…—. Habló Katara en un suave susurro el cual fue interrumpido por los demandantes labios del azabache, el cual estaba exigiendo la posesión de éstos, queriendo besarla nuevamente. La castaña rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con su característica delicadeza y éste aprovechó para bajar sus manos y colocarlas en el inicio de sus glúteos. —Me gusta besarte…—. Volvió a decir separándose unos centímetros del azabache provocando que una sonrisa arrogante decorara el rostro del chico. —Pero no pienso hacer absolutamente nada contigo hasta que hayas cambiado el pañal de Kya—. Sentenció con una divertida sonrisa para posteriormente alejarse por completo de él, provocando de inmediato que una expresión anonadada inundara las facciones de su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!—. Exclamó el azabache sin ser capaz de salir de su estado de shock, la manera en la que la maestro agua había matado el momento fue tan radical que le tomó varios segundos el caer en cuenta que la chica sólo le estaba tomando el pelo. —Tienes que estar bromeando—. Gruñó dando rienda suelta al enojo y frustración del cual estaba siendo víctima en aquellos momentos.

—En realidad no, iré a hacer el desayuno así que confío en que en quince minutos Kya estará lista—. Contestó esbozando una entusiasta sonrisa que sólo contribuyó a que el mal humor del azabache creciera más. — ¡Buena suerte!—. Exclamó acercándose a él para besar su mejilla con su característica dulzura a lo que Sasuke contestó con un leve bufido tratando de mantener lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo intacto. —Y recuerda, mi hermano así como los demás vendrán en dos horas así que más vale que te apresures—. Añadió para después dar media vuelta y abandonar la alcoba de la pequeña Kya.

— _¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan astuta?—_. Pensó de mala gana mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a donde su pequeña hija yacía recostada, le dirigió una mirada de nerviosismo. Estiró sus brazos y con cuidado tomó a Kya para poder colocarla sobre la mesa que estaba a pocos metros alejada de su cuna, si mal no recordaba, las pocas veces que observó a la castaña cambiar los pañales de la infante siempre la acostaba sobre un par de sábanas y después… — _¡Rayos!... ¿Qué seguía después?_—. No podía recordar nada en lo absoluto. ¿Qué clase de magia hacía su esposa para que su hija quedara limpia luego de ensuciarse de tal manera?

Acercó sus manos al pañal de la pequeña, le tomó cerca de cinco minutos deshacerse de ese molesto vestuario y justo en el momento en que eso sucedió un aroma inundó sus fosas nasales. Hizo una mueca de asco y un gruñido de molestia salió de sus labios al absorber ese olor. Era realmente asqueroso, ¿Eso había salido de su hija? ¿De verdad esto lo tenía que soportar la castaña todos los días?

Realmente odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que darle algo de mérito a la maestro agua para poder lidiar con ese nauseabundo aroma todos los días. Suspiró y volteó su rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación, esperando que la castaña regresara para poder hacerse cargo de su hija, mas lo único que divisó fue el marco de la puerta vacío. Gruñó nuevamente y se enfocó en Kya quien aún tenía debajo de sí el sucio pañal, aparentemente Katara no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Silencio. Desde el instante en el que abandonó esa habitación procurando contener las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de sus labios lo que predominaba en su hogar era un silencio y extraña tranquilidad. Para ser sinceros, Katara se esperaba al menos escuchar algún ruido durante el tiempo en el que el azabache se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su hija. Pero, en vez de eso, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos por toda la extensión de la cocina mientras se preparaba a hacer el desayuno.

— _¿Qué tanto estará haciendo?_—. Preguntó para sus adentros mirando por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la habitación donde estaba el Uchiha. Su instinto maternal estuvo muy cercano a exigirle entrar a la alcoba, sacar al ninja de en medio y hacer el cambio de pañales de su hija. No obstante, un bostezo le recordó el por qué de su cansancio y le convenció de no mover ni un solo músculo por él. — _¡No! ¡De ninguna manera pienso hacer nada!_—. Pensó con enfado mientras se acercaba hacia la estantería donde los utensilios de cocina se encontraban guardados, estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para tragarse su orgullo y ayudarlo.

Justo cuando estaba por sacar los alimentos la maestro agua escuchó cómo dos objetos caían al suelo con fuerza. Nuevamente su mirada se dirigió hacia la alcoba extrañada y ligeramente preocupada por Sasuke. Estaba a punto de volver a lo suyo cuando escuchó otro "¡Bum!" salir de la habitación con fuerza, indicando así cómo una gran variedad de objetos caían al suelo y cómo una pequeña nube de talco era expulsada del cuarto de Kya.

Bien, ahora todo estaba comenzando a extrañarla, no podía ser tan difícil cambiarle el pañal a una bebé, simplemente era deshacerse del pañal sucio, limpiar todos los restos de excremento, ponerle talco y por último vestirla en un pañal nuevo. Le resultaba imposible de creer que Sasuke, quien en la aldea tenía el concepto como uno de los mejores ninjas, fuera incapaz de llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla. — ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro, Sasuke?—. Preguntó la castaña en un tono lo suficientemente audible para que el azabache fuera capaz de escucharla.

Silencio… La falta de comunicación fue algo que le extrañó por completo, el Uchiha nunca había sido conocido por ser expresivo, mas nunca le había dejado hablando sola. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de volver a llamarlo pudo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos salir de la habitación de su hija y justo al salir la maestro agua tuvo que cubrirse la boca para aguantar las ganas de soltar a reír. Su cabello azabache, así también como gran parte de su ropa, se había visto cubierta por una exagerada cantidad de talco, varios mechones estaban despeinados y pudo ver varios moretones entre sus mejillas.

—Es la última vez que vuelvo a tocar un pañal—. Gruñó para después dirigirse hacia su habitación, tras asegurarse que él se había ido, Katara soltó a reír. No podía creer que realmente había hecho el esfuerzo de cambiar los pañales de su hija, estaba casi segura que al cabo de diez minutos regresaría a la cocina pidiendo a la maestro agua que le ayudara con su hija.

Las cosas realmente habían cambiado, no podía negar que había pasado por toda una extensa odisea, llena de drama y adversidades antes de poder siquiera sentirse enteramente feliz. "—_Fue una buena idea abandonar Ba Sing Se a final de cuentas_—". Pensó para sus adentros para más adelante dirigirse a la habitación de su hija y limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho su ahora esposo.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sé que he estado desaparecida y llevo más de un mes de no actualizar Reflection, pero he estado hasta el cuello con otras cosas. Fíjense que administrar un foro de rol, deber 6 posts en ese foro, estar en otro foro, deber un rol en ese otro y hacer vueltas de la universidad no deja mucho tiempo para actualizar un fic x.x<strong>

**Pero no se preocupen que Reflection seguirá su curso ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el 5to capítulo y realmente me emociona cómo está yendo. Lamento mucho mi tardanza, intento asegurarme que el fic esté perfecto y por eso me toma tanto tiempo publicar. Quise subir este one-shot que estaba planeado como epílogo porque luego de un tiempo, me di cuenta que no lo usaría más como un afiliado en Reflection, así que aproveché que tenía esto escrito hace más de 4 meses para dar señales de vida y hacer saber que sigo trabajando en lo que debo xD.**

**Espero les haya gustado ese intento de momento SasuKata (o como quieran llamarle). Veré si para antes del 3 de Febrero actualizo, no desesperen, prometo que la espera sí valdrá la pena.**

**Una última cosa. Agradecimientos a mi querida amiga/sis Flora quien fue la artista del cover del fic :)**


End file.
